! ! ! ALISSA ! ! !
! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! - Użytkowniczka, która zasłynęła dzięki tworzeniu looków i swoim filmom, a w szczególności "Krwawym sierocińcem". Jej imię to Alicja, a obecnie posiada 38 lvl. Z pewnością jedna z najbardziej wpływowych osób na polskim MSP. Wzbudzała - I nadal wzbudza. - wiele kontrowersji. Zasłynęła ona z Akcji: "Koniec wojny?" oraz dramy: "SekStarPlanet". Historia Alicja założyła konto w 2014 roku. lecz styczność z grą miała już w 2011. Sławę przyniosła jej seria "Krwawy sierociniec". Ta MS tworzy wyłącznie filmy i twierdzi, że wolałaby usunąć konto, niż tworzyć "bezwartościowe seki". Użytkowniczka przez jakiś czas prowadziła "wojnę" z moderatorami, a przyczyną rozpoczęcia tej batalii było usunięcie wielu z jej filmów, bez podania konkretnego powodu. Alicja była zmuszona usunąć kilka serii, ponieważ odcinki, które zostały zgłoszone, a następnie usunięte były bardzo kluczowe. Looki Alicja zasłynęła m.in z looków. Zawsze trafiają one do topki i mają wiele kupien. Jej styl zainspirował wiele dziewcząt, ale również i chłopców. Sprawiła, że ostatnie półki w sklepach już nie są pokryte kurzem. Jej styl opiera się na latach 2011 - 2014. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Alicja nie lubi czasami poczuć się świeżo i tworzyć różnorodnych looków z teraźniejszych motywów. Filmografia "Krwawy sierociniec" (UKOŃCZONY) - Dziewiętnasto częściowa seria, dzięki której między innymi Alicja zdobyła popularność. Czas akcji - 2016 rok. Film opowiada o Dianie, która przeprowadza się do budynku w którym mieścił się kiedyś sierociniec. Niczego nieświadoma dziewczyna zakupiła dom, który był świadkiem strasznych czynów, a ona sama tafiła w sam środek porządania przez zmarłych. "Blind eyes" (UKOŃCZONY) (Z ang. - Niewidome oczy) ' Czas akcji - 1910 rok. Film opowiada o ubogiej kobiecie, która znalazła dobrze płatną pracę w wielkiej rezydencji. Gotowa do ciężkiej pracy dowiaduje się, że jej jedynym zadaniem jest pilnowanie by pod drzwiami na strychu codziennie rano znajdowała się czarna róża. '"Mała żebraczka" (UKOŃCZONY) '''- Specjalna seria świąteczna, która wyjątkowo była publikowana co dwa dni. Jest to HIT świąt 2017 roku. Seria zaistniała w historii jako "Pierwszy film fabularny, który jako pierwszy po 2014 roku znalazł się na 1 str. TOP". Zdominowała topke i wszystkie seki. Ludzie byli zachwyceni pouczającym i tragicznym filmem. W komentarzach również można zauważyć zadowolenie innych z powodu jedynego filmu w topce w tle "bezwartościowych" seków. Czas akcji - 1880 rok. Film opowiada o tym jak zimny i chciwy może być człowiek i do jakiej tragedii może dojść, po odtrąceniu potrzebującego człowieka. Głównymi bohaterami jest Mary ( Tytułowa bohaterka ), oraz rozwiedziona kobieta z dwójką dzieci, która jest odzwierciedleniem bezduszności. Zdecydowanie zalicza się on do jednych z najsmutniejszych filmów w dziejach MSP. Sprawy Miłosne Alicja nie miała szczęścia do mężczyzn, ani do kobiet. Posiadała ich wielu i z tego powodu znajomi nazywali ją "maid" (Z ang. - pokojówka), ponieważ partnerów i partnerki zmieniała jak rękawiczki. Dramy '''Problemy psychiczne: Alicja przez pewien czas zrezygnowała z gry. Miała w tedy 34 lvl, lecz już w w tamtym okresie miała wielu fanów, którzy nie pozostawili sprawy bez odzewu. Powstało wiele plotek o jej depresji, próbach samobójczych i złamanym sercu. Była to jej najdłuższa przerwa, która trwała 7 miesięcy. Po powrocie twierdziła, że nie mogła grać z powodów prywatnych, co jeszcze bardziej pobudziło wyobraźnie wielu. "NIHONTO, ty...!": Było to również w tym samym okresie. Mona liza 1111 i NIHONTO rozpoczęli wojnę, która poszła o niesprawiedliwe wbijanie lvl przez topkę i szybkie zmienianie partnerów przez Monę. Alicja nie chciała pozostawić tego bez odzewu dlatego postanowiła uspokoić oboje. - Niestety...Alicja została sprowokowana przez NIHONTO i sama przyłączyła się do Mony. Skończyło się tym, że wszyscy się pogodzili, ale oprócz NIHONTA i Alicji, ponieważ zablokował ją. Jedno jest pewne: Gdyby w tamtym czasie tą trójkę wpuszczono do jednej klatki...zagryźliby się na śmierć. Zmiana płci?: Alicja, gdy stawała się coraz bardziej rozpoznawalna miała jedną wpadkę...ortograficzną! Zamiast napisać "Byłam" Alicja napisała "Byłem". Wydawać się by mogło głupotą, lecz nie dla niektórych. Alicja była zasypywana wiadomościami i pytaniami. Z czasem jednak wszystko ucichło, a ta sytuacja była jej pierwszą i ostatnią wpadką. Wojna o sprawiedliwość: Alicja po 7-mio miesięcznej przerwie zalogowała się na swoje konto, a prezentem powitalnym od moderatorów było usunięcie jej filmów. - Przez to, że usunięto ważne odcinki musiała usunąć całe cztery serie. Alicja była wściekła i postawiła wszcząć bunt. Zaczęła wojnę na poczcie z moderatorami i na forum. Po długim czasie okazało się, że filmy nie zostaną przywrócone, ponieważ "Zbyt długo zwlekała". Dla Alicji nie była to jednak porażka, ponieważ zyskała lekką dominację nad moderatorami. Od tamtej pory odpisują jej na każdą wiadomość, a filmy pomimo wielu zgłoszeń nie zostają usunięte, a kasowanie zostało zastąpione ostrzeżeniami, by w razie wątpliwości rozwiać myśli o łamaniu zasad i ewentualnie wszcząć poprawki w wyprodukowane już filmy. SekStarPlanet: Jedna z największych dram w historii MSP. Stosunek Do Graczy ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! jest bardzo miłą i przyjazną MovieStar. Zawsze stara się oddawać grafy, a raz w tygodniu losuje osoby, którym daje coś z listy. Alicja również kocha oglądać filmy, nie tylko ze swoim udziałem. - Twórczość innych graczy sprawia, że Alicji łzy wpływają do oczu. Ciekawostki * Urodziny obchodzi 05.02. * Ma piwne oczy. * Ma 150 cm. wzrostu. * W prawdziwym życiu jest naturalnie blondynką. * Jest członkinią klubu "DFS - Digital Film Studio". * Jej pierwsze stałe konto ma nick "harfa". - Pochodzi ono z 2012r. * Posiadała kiedyś kanał na Youtube, który usunęła. * Alicja ma ogromną słabość do wszystkiego, co pochodzi ze starego msp i z okresu 2013 - 2014r. * Kiedyś w jej nazwie użytkownika znajdowało się imię i nazwisko, lecz gdy napisała do moderatorów o zmianę nicku od razu zainterweniowali i zmieniono jej nazwę na obecną. * Nikt nie zna jej starego nicku. * Alicja co miesiąc zdobywa nowy poziom, lecz przez wiele przerw musi wiele nadrobić. * Co tydzień odbywa się u niej Booster. * Jej ulubione animacje to: Blow kiss, model pose 1, super love, a rose 4 you i firework frenzy. * Wiele osób twierdzi, że Alicja jest nową ALAKINGĄ, Arli, AnanaseQ, Lolinkassi etc. * Prowadziła bloga razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, lecz z niewiadomych przyczyn zrezygnowały, a sama Alicja usunęła z serca i z najek swoją "przyjaciółkę". - AlissaJuliee.Blogspot.com * Jej idolkami są: Marilyn Monroe, Lana del rey i Melanie Martinez. * Jej ulubione MS: AnanaseQ, Starrr_03, Emo_Kotek, ALAKINGA (Pierwsza i druga właścicielka), oraz Arli (Rownież pierwsza właścicielka). * Interesuje się: Sztuką, literaturą starożytną i współczesną, ale przede wszystkim aktorstwem. * Ma obsesję na punkcie interpunkcji i ortografii. * Kocha lata 1950 - 1960 r. * Z pewnością Alicja zawsze będzie kojarzona z dużymi ustami, piegami i wielkimi oczami. Galeria ALISSA.png Yerrr.png Alissa (2).png|Profil ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! Looki ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! !.png|Looki ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! ! Tip.png ALISSA 2.png|Profil Alicji. ! ! ! ALISSA ! ! !.png ;).png|ALISSA z inną twarzą... Yas.png|Alicja komentująca seko-maniaków. Ruda.png Kategoria:MovieStars Kategoria:Słynne MovieStars Kategoria:MovieStars mające VIP